


[Podfic] put that down immediately, you're going to blow something up: selections from the unofficial guidebook to enjoying your MI6 employment.

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I just wanted to write about dirty Scrabble really, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, nonsense I wrote in Starbucks, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of skylight's put that down immediately, you're going to blow something up: selections from the unofficial guidebook to enjoying your MI6 employment.</p><p>14.2(a)<br/>Any other acts not falling under the above classifications will be assessed and reviewed on an individual basis.</p><p>Minor incidents (i.e. the replacement of all desktop backgrounds with photos of Nicholas Cage and/or anything less than the standard MI6 logo) will most probably result in a fine of no more than £50.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] put that down immediately, you're going to blow something up: selections from the unofficial guidebook to enjoying your MI6 employment.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [put that down immediately, you're going to blow something up: selections from the unofficial guidebook to enjoying your MI6 employment.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582471) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



**Fic:**  [put that down immediately, you're going to blow something up: selections from the unofficial guidebook to enjoying your MI6 employment.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/582471)

 **Fandom:**  James Bond (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012)  


 **Pairings:** James Bond/Q

 **Characters:**  James Bond, Q (James Bond)  


 **Author:**  skylights

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  T

 **Summary:**   **14.2(a)**

Any other acts not falling under the above classifications will be assessed and reviewed on an individual basis.

Minor incidents (i.e. the replacement of all desktop backgrounds with photos of Nicholas Cage and/or anything less than the standard MI6 logo) will most probably result in a fine of no more than £50.

 **Length:**  00:10:00

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j7u2nbbbsrf76i6/put_that_down_immediately.mp3)


End file.
